The Tub
by discobiscuit92
Summary: Set after the Southern Raiders. Just an example of the millions of possibilities for daily interaction between Katara and Zuko. Katara needs someone to warm her bathwater...the zutara isn't extremely obvious, but its still there!


Set after the Southern Raiders

Katara sank down into the stone tub Toph had bent a little ways off from their campsite. She sat there for a minute in the empty tub before bending in some water from the nearby sea. All was quiet. She was grateful that the tub was just out of earshot of the camp.

Katara leaned against the edge of the tub. There was never a time she remembered being so tired or having such frayed nerves. Trying to organize everything, trying to keep everyone calm, and together, it was really taking a toll on her. Surprisingly, things had gotten easier since Zuko's arrival, and he proved to be a great teacher for Aang, but everyone was extra anxious as the day of Souzin's Comet drew closer and closer. She laid her head against the side of the tub and sank into it a bit more.

A breeze started to pick up and Katara shivered a little. She was too busy trying to make herself relax to notice Zuko walking down to where the tub was. Zuko who was, coincidentally, on his way down to the shore to do some fishing for dinner, was too busy thinking about the hole in the bottom of his shoe to notice that someone was in the nearby tub. Needless to say, both parties were surprised when a moose fly bit Katara's neck. Katara opened her eyes and screamed in pain as she slapped at her neck. Zuko jumped at her scream and tumbled down the rest of the hill he was descending, landing flat on his back.  
He lay there for a moment. Katara, who had been trying to hold it in, burst out laughing. She felt the tension she had been trying to ease melt away.  
Zuko sat up a bit, and without any venom told Katara that "this was her fault."  
Katara continued to giggle at the look on his face but said "oh yes Zuko, I'm so sorry that a moose fly bit me. I hope you can forgive me. GOD, my conscience is so heavy" she rolled her eyes dramatically.

Zuko stood up, smiling a small smile, and continued his walk towards the shore.  
An idea struck Katara as she shivered again in the tub –was this really summer weather? –and called to Zuko's retreating back.

His shoulders slumped and he slowly turned to face her. He had almost made it to the shore where he could get the alone time he felt he needed. He made his face neutral and in a pleasant tone, despite his exasperation, said "Yes, Katara?"

"Come here for a second."

Zuko obliged, trying very hard to stay nonchalant, and stepped to the edge of the tub opposite her. "Yes, Katara?"

"Well, Zuko, I was just thinking about the glory of firebending."

Zuko lifted a brow and gave her a skeptical look. "Is that so?"

Katara moved to the side of the tub where he was standing and put her arms over the edge, looking up at him sweetly. "Well, yes. It's got to be one of the most practical forms of bending. Think of all of the nifty things you can do like... start a fire for your dinner! Or I don't know, you could light some candles even if you didn't have any spark rocks."

He still looked skeptical and wondered where this was going, "I suppose that's true."

"Or wait! I thought of another good one! Say, you were taking a bath, and the water was a bit too cool for your liking. You could just heat it right up!"

Zuko face-palmed. "Katara, if you want me to heat up your bath, you could just ask."

"Oh, well since you've offered, thanks Zuko!" She went back to stretching out in the tub and closed her eyes. After a few moments of silence, and no movement from Zuko, she opened her eyes. "Well?"

Zuko, who looked dazed, snapped out of it. "Sorry, I was just thinking…how well you would fit in at the palace…" he said cryptically as he reached his hands in the tub and bent the water warmer. "There, how's that?"

Katara practically purred in contentment. "Perfect. Thanks Zuzu."

He let out a short, barking laugh at that. "Oh yeah, you really would fit in at the palace."

Katara sat in the tub, a bit confused, as she watched Zuko's retreating back. "Well," she said out loud "I guess they like warm baths in the palace…" but Zuko was already out of earshot, shaking his head at the irony.

"One tyrant for another." Zuko told himself dryly.


End file.
